


Gentle Growth

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Dean, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Dean, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Sub!Dean, bottom!Dean, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Dean being insecure when it comes to his weight, and Cas is there to provide comfort!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Growth

Dean turns to his side, cocking his brows curiously into the floor length mirror before him. No. That can’t be possible. This isn’t true. He’s Dean Winchester. Dean fucking Winchester. And Dean Winchester does not have pudge around his belly. Dean Winchester does not have long, pink, tiger stripe stretch marks caressing his sides, nor does he have this much softness collecting at his waist. His thighs are not this thick, and his hips are definitely more cut and trim than this. Dean Winchester is not…chubby.

Except...he is.

Dean’s chubby, fat even. And he’s never been more horrified. He killed Azazel, Lucifer, Abbadon and countless other villains. But Dean has never battled insecurity.

He pads barefoot and nude across the bathroom to the scale, gnawing on his lip hesitantly. He’s afraid of what it’s going to say. _Nut up Winchester_ , he thinks, and steps on. It takes a moment for the scale to settle on a number, but when it finally does Dean sucks his breath in and stares. 214 pounds. This is the most Dean has ever weighed. Instantly he’s reminded of the pie Cas baked last night. Dean had shamelessly eaten three pieces, while Cas, being an angel, had none. Dean is so furious; how could he let himself do this? How did he let himself become…a fat guy? _Well, no more_. He thinks assuredly. No more Mr. Fat Guy. Cas can get someone else to taste his pies. Dean is going to eat right, exercise, and fix this. Dean is going to once again become the man that Cas fell in love with.

He crosses the bathroom again and pulls his towel up around his waist. He wants to cover his torso with it, but there’s the inevitable issue of his junk hanging out if he does so. Cas is in the bedroom upon Dean’s entrance. He’s sitting up in bed, knitting what looks like a sweater. A sweater that also looks like an XL. Dean sighs as he quickly turns his back to Cas, facing the dresser stuffed with clothing.

"That for me?" He asks as he dresses quickly. It has to be; Cas wears a medium.

Cas responds eagerly, “Yes. Do you like it?”

Dean finishes getting ready and turns to look. The sweater is black with a pattern of old fashioned muscle cars stitched into it. Sounds tacky, but Dean thinks it’s incredible, and Cas is the best knitter in the entire universe.

"I love that Cas." Dean says honestly, "But uh… Maybe you could size it down a little?"

Cas looks Dean up and down once, making Dean uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Then, he asks, “are you planning to lose weight?”

Dean nods, face flushed red with embarrassment as Cas continues, “Why?”

Dean swallows, “I’ve put on a few too many Cas. Just gonna… Fix this.” his gestures towards his torso, which is more round than he'd like to admit.

"Nothing is broken Dean."

"That’s not what I-" Dean sighs, sometimes Cas is such an _angel,_  "it’s just a figure of speech Cas."

"I don’t want you to lose weight." Castiel admits, setting down the sweater and looking earnestly at Dean.

Deans brows furrow, “Huh? Why not?”

"I like you this way." Cas says as he gets off the bed and approaches Dean, curling his arms around the hunters expanded waist, "you’re soft and warm and cuddly."

"Like a bear," Dean grumbles angrily, "Like a big, fat bear."

"Like a cuddly, soft-skinned, cozy human." Cas purrs, "my human. My beautiful human."

Cas runs his hands down the length of Dean’s hips, and when Dean moves to protest the action, Cas murmurs, “It feels fine Dean. You look incredible and you are incredible. I love you always, unconditionally.”

Dean feels strange. A happy, blissful feeling churns up inside Dean, and a smile erupts across his face, “God Cas. I love you too ya big sap.”

Cas leans up to plant a kiss to Deans neck, “so no diet?”

Dean smiles contentedly, “No diet.” 


End file.
